Puro Sorriso
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Oneshot, epílogo da fic Triângulo Dourado. No dia de seu aniversário, Saga pensa que sua vida não mais terá alento... mas se engana. Yaoi Saga X Kanon. Não resisti e fiz lemon pra essa também.


Saga POV

A manhã invade meu quarto, e eu levanto sem ter conseguido dormir. Desde meus vinte anos, a insônia é minha companheira inseparável. A única desde então, aliás...

Durante os treze anos pelos quais enclausurei a mim mesmo, no entanto, além da insônia, tive como companheira a face escura de meu ser. Após o término da Batalha das Doze Casas e em minha ressurreição no embate contra Hades, não senti a presença maléfica do que seria esta entidade, a qual eu não sei se nasceu de mim ou de alguma influência externa. Não importa... o que temo é que ela volte, seja lá qual for a sua origem. Mal tive doze horas sem ela quando vivi minha "segunda vida", e agora retornei ao que chamam de "vida" pela terceira vez, há cerca de cinco dias. Não parei para contar, mas de qualquer forma é um período recente. Portanto, meu temor é justificável...

Ainda tento reconhecer minha antiga, e agora atual, residência. É uma casa simples, bastante aconchegante, e nela vivi dos sete aos vinte anos, ao lado de meu irmão. Aqui no Santuário de Atena vivemos uma vida frugal, apartada do resto do mundo. Não há água encanada, luz elétrica, tecnologia. Também não há ênfase ao mundo material, o que diverge bastante do Capitalismo que reina fora daqui. Paramos no tempo por assim dizer, mas isso não me afeta. É esta a vida que conheço desde a infância.

A casa continua a mesma. Assim que fiz-me Grande Mestre, tratei de trancar e interditar esta residência. Eu a vinha ver de vez em quando, mas mal conseguia permanecer, pois a presença do meu irmão ainda era muito forte. Ainda _é_ muito forte. Mas atualmente não é a mesma coisa... é uma melancolia mais desesperançosa que a de antes, porque... 

Porque antes ele parecia morto, indubitavelmente. Havia supostamente morrido por minhas mãos, mas por uma causa justa. É claro que eu sofria, e tanto, que vivia cercado de narcóticos para dormir, pesadelos com ele, a dor que lacerava o peito. Mas ele estava, para mim, i morto i, e não poderia causar mais nenhum mal. Após seis anos tendo essa crença, ele reapareceu diante de mim, querendo aparentemente vingar-se do que fiz a ele. Não escondi a alegria em saber que ele estava vivo. Compreendi sua raiva, e a agressividade que dirigiu a mim. Não; seus lábios movendo-se, o calor de sua pele, o som de sua voz, eram o mais importante; mesmo que esses mesmos lábios crispassem de ódio por minha pessoa, suas mãos estivesses socando-me, sua voz insultando-me; a vida dele, acesa, era o que mais importava.

E, subitamente, ele desatou a beijar-me, a dizer que me amava, e quando pude ver nos uníamos outra vez, dávamos a alma um ao outro. Parecia um delírio, um sonho bom demais para ser verdade.

Mas então... a "entidade" que vivia em meu corpo revelou-se a meu irmão, e... não, é muito ruim para que eu possa lembrar-me. A única coisa a qual posso dizer é que, a partir de então, Kanon passou a distanciar-me de mim e ficar cada vez mais próximo do demônio o qual era minha contraparte. Encontravam-se sempre, planejavam cada vez mais golpes e uniam-se numa verdadeira diarquia de perversidade. De vez em quando ele ainda vinha ver a minha verdadeira essência, e dizia que me amava, que me queria... então eu, querendo algumas migalhas do afeto que um dia fora só meu, cedia e acabávamos fazendo amor. Sim, fazendo amor, apesar de sermos irmãos. Para nós nunca houve uma pré-determinação de quem amar, ou como amar. O Destino deu um nó e acabamos amando um ao outro.

Eu, sempre solitário e entregando meus pensamentos e minha alma apenas a Kanon, me acostumei a ser apenas dele. Mesmo quando pensei que ele havia morrido, não pretendi ter outra pessoa como companheira amorosa. E mesmo em face de seu adultério comigo mesmo, por mais absurda que esta definição pareça ser, eu continuava sendo apenas dele. Segundo Kanon, ele nunca conhecera outro corpo senão o meu. Mas amava ao lado obscuro de meu ser, não a mim...

Vivi assim durante sete anos, sem conseguir ter forças para impedir os atos de meu irmão e do "parasita" que me habitava. Nesta época considerei-me um covarde, um salafrário, por não conseguir seguir um único caminho em minha vida. Mas, no final das contas, eu seguia... eu seguia a Kanon, meu guardião, meu direcionamento. Ele sempre foi e sempre será meu leme.

Por isso tenho medo... pois agora estou sem meu irmão, e isso significa que meu lado obscuro pode ressurgir e me dominar novamente. Após o fracasso dos planos de meu lado perverso, quando finalmente pude reagir e suicidar-me, penso que Kanon deve ter ficado bastante desapontado e com raiva de mim. Eu frustrei seus planos, mas era meu dever. Soube mais tarde que meu irmão tentou, num último esforço, armar uma dominação através dos mares. Mas foi em vão; talvez por não ter mais a mim a seu lado, ele não tenha conseguido dar tudo de si.

Ironicamente, quando revivi na Guerra Santa contra Hades, reencontrei-o no posto de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Era muito para minha cabeça; nós, que havíamos sido separados apenas pelo sentimento de ambição e de diferenças de ideologias, agora estávamos do mesmo lado, mas numa batalha onde provavelmente morreríamos. O pensamento de que meu irmão havia finalmente se voltado para a justiça não saía de minha mente...

Morremos ambos, cada um de um modo diverso. Isso faz cerca de dois meses. Em meio a meu sono eterno, a deusa a quem tenho devoção desde criança entrou em contato com meu espírito e disse que sou necessário para novas missões no Santuário. É meu destino viver pela paz na Terra... portanto, voltarei quantas vezes forem necessárias.

Porém, meu irmão querido não voltou... e talvez não seja digno de seu destino retornar. Atena é quem sabe, mas... ele está morto... e eu temo meu próprio descontrole, pela segurança da deusa a quem protejo. De que adiantaria minha ressureição caso ela apenas atrapalhasse o andamento das defesas dela?

Meu lado maligno sempre afirmava, para mim e para o próprio Kanon, que ele era o amor que eu sentia por meu gêmeo. O amor que me dividia entre ele e o serviço de Atena causava tal divisão. Kanon está morto... mas meu sentimento por ele não. 

Ando pela casa, sentindo sua antiga presença. A criada interrompe respeitosamente minha vistoria e avisa que o café da manhã está pronto. Decido comer, por mais que não tenha vontade. Afinal, preciso fortalecer-me para os treinos.

A comida não tem sabor, apesar de a minha criada cozinhar muito bem. O problema sou eu... perdi o gosto pela vida há muito. 

- Senhor Saga, desculpe interromper sua refeição, mas Vossa Santidade o Grande Mestre tem um recado para si.

- Sim, Lidiya? Pode dizer.

- Segundo ele e Atena, o senhor está dispensado do treino. Veja, senhor.

A boa serva mostra-me um comunicado por escrito com a letra de Shion, o qual foi refeito Grande Mestre há pouco. Nele diz que, por ocasião de meu aniversário, não preciso ir treinar.

- Meu aniversário... eu nem lembrava...

- Meus parabéns, senhor - Lidiya redargüe - Quantos anos faz, se me permite a indiscrição?

- Trinta e três.

- Idade de Cristo! Muito bom! É uma soma maravilhosa. Não é mais um menino, mas encontra-se em pleno vigor físico. Quem me dera voltar aos trinta e três anos...

- Você está muito bem, Lidiya. Aos cinqüenta e dois cuida da casa como muita moça de vinte e cinco não faz. 

A grega sorri, encabulada.

- Obrigada, senhor! É tão gentil... tem idade para ser meu filho, e eu o considero como um, se me permite.

- Claro que permito. É, aliás, uma honra para mim. Eu que agradeço, Lidiya.

A serva sai rindo, indo cuidar de seus afazeres. É uma senhora maravilhosa. Eu jamais a trocaria pelas atraentes criadas mais jovens, as quais servem mais como distração sexual do que governantas. Não quero uma mulher. Aliás, não quero mais ninguém... apenas... ele...

O que farei aqui, com o dia livre? Ficar pensando em Kanon não é uma boa idéia. Apenas me angustiará. Termino o café da manhã, decidindo dar uma volta para distrair a cabeça em seguida, mas algo me atrai para meu quarto. Volto para lá, a cama ainda desfeita. Era aqui, nessa cama grande o suficeinte para dois, que eu e Kanon dormíamos. Vejo um fio meu de cabelo no travesseiro, e até me parece ser dele... mas, que tolice! Éramos gêmeos. Os cabelos também eram iguais... 

Um torpor estranho toma-me. Vou para a minha cama e deito-me novamente, sentindo sono como em treze anos não sinto. Uma paz imensa toma conta de mim, como há treze anos não toma... e subitamente me conformo com a morte de Kanon. Ele retornou ao Bem, cumpriu sua missão e agora encontra-se quite com Atena. Se isto, e apenas isto, for verdade, como eu sei que é, meu sonho realizou-se...

Com tal idéia doce em mente, durmo tranqüilo, um ligeiro sorriso despontando em meus lábios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Um raio de sol mais forte incide sobre meu rosto, e eu abro os olhos, embaciados de sono. Céus! Já deve ser meio-dia, talvez mais... não é por ser meu aniversário que ficarei ocioso durante todo o tempo! Preciso levantar... 

Subitamente, reparo em um braço que me cinge a cintura. Alguém... alguém está aqui em minha cama! Viro-me para ver quem é, e... para minha surpresa é... é meu irmão... ele dorme docemente, como quando éramos adolescentes, estreitando seu corpo contra o meu. Será... será que ainda estou sonhando?

Não importa. Sem pensar, abraço-o muito fortemente, escondendo seu rosto em meu peito e derramando lágrimas da mais pura felicidade em seus cabelos. Não consigo pensar, não consigo falar, não consigo agir... meu Kanon, você está de volta... pego em seus braços, seus ombros, seus cabelos, suas costas, tudo... tudo, tudo... está vivo, está com o calor em sua pele, está... está comigo outra vez... 

Ele começa a acordar, perturbado por minhas demonstrações de afeto. Ao ver seus lindos olhos azuis abrindo-se e olhando-me singelamente, não consigo conter nova torrente de lágrimas e um sorriso pleno. Um sorriso como eu não dou há treze anos.

- Saga... - ele diz, limpando minha lágrimas com o polegar da mão esquerda.

- Kanon... como... como está? - é tudo o que consigo dizer.

- Estou muito bem... agora que estou com você.

Não me agüento e o abraço novamente, como se ele pudesse ir embora a qualquer momento. Sinto-me com o coração explodindo; já faz tantos anos que ele está vazio e sem alento, que a alegria repentina é grande demais para si. Permanecemos assim, querendo matar o que nos atormentou durante tanto tempo. Apertamo-nos um nos braços do outro com vigor. Queremos ser um outra vez... nunca fomos completos enquanto separados, física ou ideologicamente.

Depois de passados alguns minutos, olho em seus olhos. Vejo a mim mesmo neles, mas com uma matiz diferenciada.

- Então... então reviveram você, Kanon... ?

- Ao que parece precisarão de mim para uma nova missão. E... Atena disse que você dividiria comigo o cargo de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... como quando éramos mais jovens. E com a vantagem de que...

- De que você não precisará se esconder.

- Sim... agora finalmente seremos os Irmãos de Gêmeos perante todos.

Minhas mãos tremem ao ouvi-lo dizer tais coisas. Deve ser mesmo um sonho... um sonho do qual não quero despertar nunca.

- Ela... ela trouxe você, mesmo sabendo que eu já ocuparia o cargo.

- Trouxe... talvez porque a Constelação de Gêmeos não seja completa sem nós dois...

É verdade. Não podemos ser nós mesmos um sem o outro... aproximo meus lábios de sua testa e beijo-o em sinal do respeito que tenho por ele. Faço-o mais uma vez, duas, três, e então passo à sua face, seu queixo, seu rosto todo... até oscular seus lábios de leve uma, duas, inúmeras vezes... e beijo-o tanto, que meus lábios logo encontram-se vermelhos. Repentinamente, ele segura em minha nuca e aprofunda a osculação, não demorando a penetrar minha boca com sua língua macia. Céus! Terei um ataque cardíaco, não é possível. Meu coração dispara a mil, e o ar me falta. Caso eu não tivesse a resistência física que desenvolvi durante todos esses anos de treinamento, seria capaz de desfalecer, tamanha a emoção que sinto. Quero-o comigo, e quero-o mais do que jamais antes quis... 

O nosso beijo se aprofunda cada vez mais, num desespero incrível de possuirmos um ao outro. Desejamos nunca mais nos separarmos. A muito custo desfazemos o beijo, para respirarmos um pouco e deixarmos o coração desacelerar. O sorriso desponta outra vez em minha face, pois o senso de completude que sinto é muito bom. 

- Kanon... você... voltou à vida há pouco?

- Sim. Hoje mesmo. Atena segredou para mim que... que esperou até hoje para me ressuscitar.

- Hoje... é... é seu aniversário! Parabéns, Kanon!

- Mas ela me trouxe hoje por ser não meu, mas i seu i aniversário.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Saga... todos nós sabemos que você sofreu muito mais do que eu. Se alguém merece estar feliz hoje, esse alguém é i você i. Aliás... não sei como consegue ficar alegre com meu retorno. Você deveria me repudiar.

- Não... não, não, não, Kanon...

Beijo avidamente suas mãos, seus braços...

- Deveria sim. O mal que fiz a você é irreparável... 

- Não... eu estou aqui, veja... não há nada que eu não perdoe... já passou, Kanon, e nunca mais se repetirá. Eu sei que agora você está do lado da Justiça, e isso é o que importa...

Palavras não servem mais para a ocasião. Nós dois, na qualidade de gêmeos, sentimos e sabemos que estamos unidos novamente, e desta vez para sempre. Beijamo-nos outra vez, e enquanto nossas mentes entram num delicioso turbilhão de emoções, começamos a nos despojar de nossas camisas. Eu, ansioso, principio beijando seu peito, suas espáduas, seus braços. Ele me ampara nos braços, beijando o alto de minha cabeça. Abraço-o cada vez com mais força.

- Kanon... quero que sejamos um outra vez.

- Já somos um. Apenas precisamos acostumar nossas mentes à atual paz... não é comum para elas, sabe...

Sorrimos, e voltamos a nos acariciar. Já sentimos ímpeto de retirarmos mais peças de roupa, mas ouvimos uma voz de mulher vinda de um outro cômodo:

- Senhor Saga, seu almoço está pronto!

Imediatamente deixo o calor dos braços de meu irmão e fecho a porta do quarto com tranca.

- Saga... eu não preciso mais me esconder, esqueceu?

- Eu sei... é que a minha criada é uma pessoa bastante conservadora, e mesmo que não o fosse... ver dois irmãos agindo como dois... amantes... não é exatamente o que a maioria das pessoas espera ver.

- Entendo... vamos nos compor novamente e falar com ela.

Eu e meu irmão nos vestimos completamente, mas tememos que Lidiya veja a vermelhidão de nossos lábios como algo suspeito. Mas se eu não atender ela pode estranhar mais ainda.

- Senhor Sag- senhor!! - os olhos dela brilham de espanto ao ver "mais um de mim" saindo do quarto.

- Lidiya, é com muita satisfação que lhe apresento meu irmão gêmeo, Kanon.

- Bem... eu já havia ouvido falar que o senhor tinha um irmão gêmeo, mas pensava que estava morto!

- i Estava i, até hoje de manhã! - é o que Kanon diz - Atena teve a imensa bondade de me ressuscitar.

- Mas também, seria uma pena se não o fizesse! Ouço falar que o senhor foi tão valoroso na Batalha contra Hades no Submundo... - e ao dizer isto, a boa senhora persigna-se com o sinal-da-cruz - Sou cristã, meus senhores, apesar de acreditar em Atena também. Para mim a fé é nos espíritos bons, seja lá de que panteão forem.

- As divisões são os homens quem fazem - digo sorrindo a ela - Você está certa em sua atitude.

- Mas que bom! Agora eu estarei servindo aos dois gloriosos irmãos gêmeos!

- Muito obrigado por seu apreço, Lidiya - digo-lhe afinal - Agora você está dispensada para almoçar. E como hoje eu estou de folga, deixo você livre durante o resto do dia também.

- Oh, senhor! Muito obrigada!

A criada encabula-se e fica vermelha. Dou um tapinha amigável em seu ombro.

- Aproveite o dia, Lidiya.

A grega sai muito contente, prometendo que à noite trará um bolo especialmente pela ocasião do meu aniversário e de Kanon. Em seguida encontramo-nos sozinhos em casa, eu e meu gêmeo.

- Muito atenciosa e gentil a sua criada! – diz Kanon, voltando ao nosso quarto – Sequer parece importar-se com o fato de que fomos o que fomos um dia...

- Lidiya é uma mulher muito compreensiva. Vê nossos corações, não nossas aparências, ou ainda um histórico negativo. Não... vê o presente apenas.

- Que bom! É da companhia de alguém assim que penso precisar. Mas... Saga... você quer almoçar agora?

Ando até meu irmão, que havia sentado-se na cama enquanto falava. Tomo seu queixo entre meus dedos.

- Não... – respondo, e em seguida beijo-o nos lábios, demonstrando o que realmente quero.

- Eu também não... – ele declara sorrindo entre um beijo e outro – A comida... pode esperar...

Tombamos ambos sobre a cama, despindo-nos das camisas novamente. Beijo seu pescoço em seguida, e ele direciona as mãos até minhas calças, baixando-as vagarosamente até a altura de meus joelhos. Eu termino de livrar-me delas, e sinto-me começar a enrijecer em contato com os quadris dele, ainda vestidos pela calça.

- Kanon...

Minha voz sai rouca. Sem demora, Kanon retira minhas roupas de baixo e espalma as mãos sobre minhas nádegas, aproximando-nos mais ainda.

- Kanon!

De súbito, ele, que estava por baixo, inverte as posições e deita-se sobre mim. Meu gêmeo encaixa uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, roçando sua coxa em meu membro, sem ter tirado as mãos de minhas nádegas. Um gemido involuntário escapa de minha garganta.

Em seguida, meu irmão retira as mãos debaixo dos meus quadris e acaricia-me os ombros, o peito... enquanto beija meu rosto, indo com a boca em direção à minha orelha e mordiscando-a num ponto onde ele sabe ser bastante sensível para mim. Aliás, para _nós_.

- Você deve se perguntar até hoje do porquê de eu ter abandonado as ambições as quais eu defendia ferrenhamente antes – ele sussurra, entre um mordisco e outro – Não é, Saga?

- Hum... não... não me importa como você voltou ao serviço de Atena, mas... o realmente relevante é que você voltou a ele... ai, Kanon! – gemo ao sentir sua língua entrar em meu ouvido ousadamente. Ele sorri em seguida.

- Pois eu direi mesmo assim. Depois de treze anos percebi que nenhum império, nenhum palácio, vai dar-me paz de espírito. Nada... só o Amor traz um significado real à vida, Saga... e Atena, com seu perdão imerecido a mim, demonstrou isso claramente. Não quero mais do que uma casa, comida bem feita, alguma roupa, o serviço da justiça e... o mais importante... o nosso Amor, Saga...

- Você compreendeu... finalmente! – mais algumas lágrimas incontroláveis caem de meus olhos.

Beijamo-nos, apertando um nos braços do outro novamente. Nossos corações batem juntos, e pelo mesmo motivo enfim. Principio a retirar suas calças, sentindo suas pernas em contato com as minhas. Meu Kanon...

Eu finalmente deixo-o totalmente nu, e nossas ereções se encontram. Enroscamos nossas pernas, nos acariciamos, sussurramos um no ouvido do outro. Nunca tivemos um aniversário tão bom antes... meu irmão beija meu pescoço e acaricia a parte interna de minha coxa, e entre um beijo e outro diz baixinho:

- Saga, querido... eu o desejo muito... deixe-me lubrificar você agora...

Sinto minhas faces corarem de prazer.

- É claro que deixo, Kanon... venha...

Meu amado gêmeo começa a beijar meus ombros e em seguida desce por meu peito, por meu abdômen... deixando um rastro úmido até meu baixo ventre. Depois segura na ponta de meu membro e lambe a base dele, devagar. Principio a gemer, sentindo uma aflição tremenda tomar conta de mim; eu, que nessas horas sempre fui mais controlado do que meu irmão.

Subindo com a língua, ele lambe a extensão de meu pênis, como se o degustasse. Algo como dor, como se minha masculinidade fosse explodir, toma-me, e eu não agüento mais.

- Irmão... comece!!

Minha voz sai sofrida. Nunca antes ele me torturou com tanta intensidade! Mas não me acata, e lambe minha glande diversas vezes.

- Kanon... eu vou... gozar!!

Dessa vez ele pára, olhando-me nos olhos e apertando a ponta de meu membro para que eu não atinja o clímax.

- Acho que exagerei um pouco – ele diz, esperando algum tempo até a sensação de orgasmo iminente ir embora de mim. Assim que demonstro estar mais "controlado", ele literalmente engolfa meu membro com sua boca, sugando-o com perícia. Grito de êxtase; as sensações parecem ter o triplo de intensidade que costumavam ter anteriormente.

Seguro em sua bela cabeça, enquanto meu irmão faz meu pênis afundar bastante, para em seguida deixa-lo sair quase inteiro. Maravilhoso... parece que vou delirar...

- Você sempre soube... como me fazer feliz, Kanon...

Meus mamilos estão túrgidos, e minha pele arrepiada. Se eu gozar enquanto ele me estimula, posso dizer que será o melhor orgasmo de toda a minha vida.

Todavia, ele logo pára. Sorri para mim, e faz carinho em meu rosto.

- Eu te amo, Saga. Feliz aniversário, querido.

Devolvo o sorriso, afastando minhas pernas para que ele possa vir a mim. Mas ele passa as pernas por cima das minhas e começa a abaixar os quadris; eu sinto a ponta de meu pênis encostar em sua entrada.

- Kanon... foi... foi isso que você quis dizer com... me lubrificar?

- Foi, sim. Afinal, não fazemos amor há algum tempo.

Rio de contentamento. Sempre com alguma surpresa! Tenho de me acostumar com a vida agradável a qual levarei ao lado dele daqui em diante.

Meu gêmeo abaixa-se mais, e eu entro um pouco dentro dele. Tão bom... está bastante estreito, e ele morde os lábios para não gemer.

- Me diga... está doendo muito? – pergunto a ele. Meu amado sorri e simplesmente diz:

- Não...

E em seguida senta-se de uma vez, tragando-me para dentro de si. Clamo de prazer, mas preocupo-me com o que ele sente. 

Kanon... 

- Está tudo bem, Saga! – meu irmão diz, mas seu rosto trai sua dor. Acaricio suas coxas enquanto ele espera acostumar-se um pouco mais. Ele é tão bonito... tão...

Antes que eu possa me dar conta, ele começa a mover-se vagarosamente em cima de mim. Faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso, mas eu não esqueci da impressão de "fusão" que sempre sentimos ao nos unirmos. Ao entrarmos um no outro, relembramos nossa origem.

Tomo seu pênis com minhas mãos e começo a masturbá-lo. Ele sorri, apoiando-se com uma das mãos em meu peito e acariciando a lateral de meu corpo com a outra. Fito seus olhos, e reparo que toda a maldade de antes foi depurada. Onde havia veneno agora há apenas pureza e limpidez...

Fecho os olhos e agradeço mentalmente a Atena por ter realizado meus sonhos. Ela poupou Kanon, e ao mesmo tempo trouxe-o para o Bem. Demoraram anos para que meu sonho se realizar, mas... ele se realizou, e é a partir de hoje, nosso aniversário, que começo a desfrutá-lo plenamente.

Seguro os quadris de Kanon com minha mão livre e principio a ajudá-lo com a penetração. Ele começa a gemer, pois além de masturbá-lo estou tocando-o por dentro.

- Saga...

Enquanto estimulo seu membro, retiro a mão de seu quadril e começo a explorar seus genitais. Ele morde os lábios, sentando-se sobre mim com mais intensidade. A ponta de meu membro vai muito fundo dentro dele. Tão fundo, que parece que vou perder-me em meu irmão a cada vez que empurro o quadril para cima.

As faces de Kanon estão coradas, enquanto ele respira em grandes haustos e transpira por todos os poros de sua pele. Suas coxas escorregam em contato com meu corpo. Que delícia... se estamos assim agora, imagine quando...

Tal pensamento me excita ainda mais, e eu adentro-o com mais intensidade ainda. 

- Saga... me faça um favor...

- O... o que?

- Me faça... me faça seu... como nunca fez antes...

Interrompo a penetração e seguro seus quadris, ao passo que vou erguendo-me e sentando-me na cama. Abraço-o, beijando seu pescoço e dizendo que o amo como nunca amei nada, em toda a minha vida. De olhos fechados, Kanon deita-se na cama e me puxa para cima de si. Fazemos tudo isso sem que eu tivesse saído de dentro dele.

- Vá. Saga... me faça seu...

Recomeço a mover-me dentro dele, tocando-o tão profundamente que pareço estar prestes a atingir sua alma. Meu Kanon...

Meu irmão, ainda de olhos fechados, sorri como se, também, pudesse sentir-se finalmente completo. Duas partes de um único todo... seguro em sua mão esquerda com a minha direita e aumento a velocidade dos movimentos, sentindo que logo atingirei o clímax. Uma vontade imensa de gritar me invade, e eu o masturbo com vigor, querendo vê-lo gemer, mas tudo o que ele faz é continuar sorrindo.

Uma sensação de gozo indescritível me arrebata, extraindo de mim um gemido rouco e profundo. Inundo-o com meu sêmen, enquanto cada fibra de meu corpo se estorce de prazer. Kanon segura firme em meus quadris, puxando-me para dentro de si, e molha todo o meu baixo ventre. Suas pernas apertam-me, mas ele não geme ou grita. Apenas sorri.

Relaxo, apoiando-me sobre ele e aos poucos deitando em cima de seu corpo também exausto. Ele abre os olhos, contemplando-me demoradamente.

- Meu Saga... meu querido, querido, querido Saga... promete que não vai embora?

Beijo seu rosto, seu peito, seu pescoço, seus ombros, inúmeras vezes antes de responder.

- Eu _nunca_ fui embora de fato. Apenas queria que você se tornasse um filho da Justiça, e fiz minha alma sangrar para que isso acontecesse.

Meu gêmeo continua sorrindo, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem. Faço menção de deitar-me a seu lado, mas ele impede.

- Fique comigo, Saga! Não saia de mim ainda...

Beijo seu rosto e continuo deitado sobre ele, fechando os olhos. Permanecemos assim por algum tempo, sentindo o calor dos corpos um do outro.

- Kanon...

- Sim?

- Este é o melhor aniversário de toda a minha vida.

- Pra mim também é, meu irmãozinho... o melhor presente que posso ter é você comigo. E se tivermos que morrer nesta nova missão, quero morrer lutando a seu lado.

- Não fale assim, Kanon! Pense na vida que teremos, não na morte.

Até ao falar em morte Kanon sorri. Eu, como bom gêmeo-espelho, sorrio também, e ficamos assim até quase rirmos. Completos... não precisando de mais nada... apenas... um do outro, e do serviço da Justiça.

É assim, com a alma cheia de uma serenidade a qual não sinto há treze anos, que possuo a certeza de que as faces dos irmãos de gêmeos, finalmente, voltaram a sorrir plenamente.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mas que fic gigante! Deu mais de 10 páginas no Word, em fonte Times tamanho 12! XD Não esperava que ela ficasse tão grande, mas os gêmeos merecem..._

Sei que o níver deles foi ontem, e estou atrasada com a fic, mas não deu pra publicar antes. Caso tenham reparado, tomei a liberdade de mudar a cronologia da fic em relação ao anime original. Ao passo que, em Saint Seiya, Saga teria usurpado o cargo de Grande Mestre aos quinze anos, coloquei-o fazendo isso aos vinte, e tendo trinta e três anos após os treze que se passaram. Afinal, quinze anos pra GM é cedo demais até pro Saga! Ao menos em minha opinião. Hehe... enfim, não gosto muito da parte das idades em Saint Seiya, por isso dei uma modificada na fic.

_  
Peço desculpas por algum eventual erro de digitação ou acentuação. Não deu tempo de revisar a história toda._

Um beijo a todos!


End file.
